


Looking At Elijah

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean’s been looking at Elijah. Well what do you SUPPOSE happened!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking At Elijah

Sean glanced at the slim body that was stretched out, nude, on the bed next to him. Elijah was sleeping. The beautiful face was hidden by the angle of his head. His arms were raised, and the twist of his body made Sean think of virgin sacrifices. He scowled at the image. Elijah was far too beautiful to be sacrificed even if he were a virgin.

He stirred and his head turned toward Sean. The long, sooty lashes batted, then his lids slowly opened revealing the astute cobalt gaze beneath. ‘ _He’s already wide awake_ ,’ Sean thought. ' _He's processing information before his pupils dilate._ ' He smiled as Elijah’s eyes slanted with pleasure to see him sitting there.

"Hey, you," Elijah yawned sleepily. "Glad you're still here." He propped himself up on one elbow. "Sorry I fell asleep. Why didn't you wake me?"

Sean shrugged and shook his head. "I like watching you sleep."

Elijah laughed and dropped his eyes to take in his bared body. "Would you like it as well if I had clothes on?"

Sean looked up at him and then down quickly, a blush tingeing his cheeks. Elijah giggled. "Awww, sorry, Sean," he murmured. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Sure you did!” Sean grinned. “You love it when you can make me blush. And… yes. I would."

Elijah’s eyes looked his confusion.

"I WOULD like watching you sleep just as well if you had clothes on."

"Just as well? You sure?" Elijah teased.

"Well," Sean drawled, feigning bewilderment. "Let me think." He sighed deeply and staring hard at Elijah's body, hand at his chin and face screwed up as if evaluating. “Hmmm."

Elijah laughed and stretched out on the bed, totally unembarrassed by his nakedness, offering the most provocative pose he could muster.

Sean felt his throat go slowly dry as he gazed at Elijah's body. His skin was flawless, pristine honeyed cream. His slender body seemed to have no more substance than a sparrow’s. But when you looked closer, you saw bunching muscle stretched taut over that slight frame. Brawny, he wasn't. But anyone who thought him frail and unsubstantial had not looked closely enough. His arms were long and powerfully muscled. His hands were beautifully shaped, and strong. Everywhere Sean looked he saw perfection that took his breath away.

Relaxed as he was now, his body was exquisite. But to Sean's eyes it was at its most compelling when it was aroused. Nothing on Earth could compare with the beauty of Elijah when he was in the throes of sexual heat.

Sean was embarrassed by how completely it inflamed him when Elijah stripped off his clothes to reveal a body hard and throbbing with want. He silently blessed the discomfiture that silenced his voice and stilled his hands at those moments, fearful that without it, he'd lose control completely.

"So tell me,” Elijah said. "You decide yet?"

Sean looked away, still embarrassed. "I’m not sure I remember the question."

Elijah giggled again. "I asked you if you were sure you liked watching me sleep just as well when I have clothes on. Frankly, I tend to doubt your word on that one, bud."

"Why?"

Elijah shrugged. "Oh, let's just say the way you look at me sometimes."

"Like when?" Sean asked softly. He pulled his hand from Elijah's grip and stretched out beside him, lying on his side, his head level with Elijah's chest. He glanced up into crackling, azure eyes. "When we make love?"

Elijah stared at him. "When I undress," he replied, his voice low. He was silent for a moment, then reached out to card his fingers through Sean’s wavy hair. "You turn away,” he whispered. “You won't look."

Sean lowered his head.

“That's when I know how much you want to look,” Elijah continued. “How much you want to see." He was silent for a moment. "You won't let yourself. But you want to. You want to so much."

Sean's stretched his hand out, overwhelmed by the need to touch Elijah’s body. His fingers moved slowly and with infinite tenderness up the inside of Elijah’s thigh.

"Do you know why?" Sean asked. He glanced up, and his fingers stopped moving on Elijah's thigh. "Do you?"

Elijah shook his head. "No. And, please don't stop doing that."

Sean smiled at him.

"Well you can talk and touch at the same time, can't you?"

Sean's index finger began moving slowly up Elijah's thigh again. "Yes. I can talk and touch at the same time." He looked up at Elijah. "Observe."

Elijah nodded, and moaned softly. He gave Sean a 'thumbs up' and gripped the sheet.

"I won't let myself because I'm afraid of losing it. Afraid that I'll… ravish you or something."

Elijah released the sheet and grasped Sean's arm instead. "Ever occur to you that I might WANT to be ravished?" He sat up long enough to kiss Sean's lips hungrily, biting on his lower lip.

Sean grinned and pushed him back down on the bed. "Give a guy a chance, Elwood." He replaced his index finger on Elijah's thigh, and once again moved it slowly upward, seemingly oblivious to the choked sounds pouring from Elijah's throat.

Sean leaned forward and brushed his lips over Elijah’s navel. He felt Elijah’s back arch, and smiled. Eyes closed, he conducted a slow, lingering lip-walk over Elijah’s belly. He felt the texture beneath his lips change, and knew he had encountered the elven lettering of Elijah’s tattoo. He licked it slowly.. leaving a wet trail as his tongue left the inked skin and began to explore.

He scooted down further and watched as his fingertips skated over the soft skin of Elijah’s inner thighs. He saw the muscles tense and shake slightly as his fingertips inched slowly upward. He saw Elijah’s cock throb and his thighs slowly separate, opening wider to Sean’s touch.

He bent forward and ran his lips up Elijah’s thigh, touching him only with his warm breath. “Like that, do you?” he murmured.

Elijah’s fingers clawed at his arm and his hoarse whisper sent chills rocketing down Sean’s spine. “Jesus, Sean… don’t stop. God. Don’t stop.”

Sean ran his tongue along the crease where Elijah’s leg met his body. He loved tasting places on Elijah's body that were slightly ‘off the beaten path’. The sole of Elijah’s foot was a particular favorite. The back of his knees was another. Sean was embarrassed by these leanings, thinking they were slightly kinky, but Elijah loved every one of them, and encouraged Sean's oral explorations at every opportunity.

Sean glanced up. Elijah was hard now; hard and throbbing. The sight forced the breath from Sean’s lungs. “Mine,” he whispered hoarsely, his fingers reaching to stroke the length of Elijah’s erection. His head dropped again and began to lick and suck the soft skin just above Elijah’s leg. “Mine,” he murmured again, sucking harder. He knew he’d leave a mark, but he didn’t care. Lost in his hunger for Elijah's body, Sean sucked the soft skin until a coppery taste touched his tongue. Horrified that he’d actually drawn blood, he quickly lifted his head and moaned with relief to see that he hadn't.

The red weal he HAD left would disappear in time. Elijah was moaning in ecstasy, as Sean's fingers teased his erection with feather-soft touches. He didn't even know the mark was there. But Sean knew, and for a moment he shook his head in disbelief. ' _God,_ ' Sean thought. ' _I just claimed him as mine._ '

He took a deep breath and pressed his open mouth to Elijah's hip. He moved his lips slowly across the pale, creamy skin, leaving a wet trail with his tongue. He knew Elijah was close. He swore he could taste it on Elijah's body. The taste of musk… of want trembling on the thin edge of release, leaked through his skin.

He lightened his touch and shivered as Elijah gasped in protest. His hand clawed at Sean's head. "Now! Sean, now!" he cried, nearly sobbing with ecstasy.

‘ _He’s right there,_ ' Sean thought. For a split second he wondered just how long he could keep Elijah poised here.. just a breath from coming, every nerve raw and screaming. But he surrendered to his own want instead and slipped his mouth over the head of Elijah's cock. The skin was tight and smooth under his tongue and he sucked hard, knowing exactly what would happen when he did. Elijah's body convulsed and Sean swallowed hard to catch every bit of him, the taste echoing that of his body. Musk and want, now trembling into his mouth… becoming part of his body. Now he truly was one with Sean.

His hands moved over Elijah’s body as the trembling slowly subsided, but he kept Elijah’s cock in his mouth until it began to soften… licking it, getting every last drop of that taste, until, with a final kiss, he released it and laid his hot face against Elijah’s flat belly.

A low voice growled: “Come up here, you.” And Sean crept up his lover’s body until he was looking into that incredible face once again.

Elijah had the look that Sean loved best. Eyes dark and languid, mouth bruised from kissing but relaxed. He looked completely satisfied and Sean bent to kiss down the side of his nose, stopping at the corner of his mouth.

“Turnabout,” Elijah murmured, starting to move lower in the bed to reach Sean’s erection. But Sean stopped him.

“No. No, baby.”

“Sean… why?”

Sean gathered him into his arms. Unconsciously, he rocked Elijah slightly as his lips pressed against Elijah’s cheek. “Just for you,” Sean breathed against his skin. “This time… just for you.”

Elijah made a noise of protest but Sean held him closer and shook his head. “Just for you,” he murmured again.

“Whatever you say,” Elijah acquiesced. “But later, huh? Later?”

“Mmm,” Sean murmured. He didn’t really care about later, though god knows there was nothing on earth like seeing Elijah’s erotic mouth wrapped around his cock.

He felt like an ancient worshiper returning from some pagan temple. Somehow making love to Elijah appeased whatever angry gods still lived inside of Sean’s head. He felt mildly upset with himself for marking Elijah’s body that way. He knew he’d have to tell Elijah about it and his face flushed with embarrassment.

‘ _Barbaric,’_ he thought, and tried to compensate by pressing feather-soft kisses down Elijah’s jaw-line and breathing gently into his ear. ‘ _But, he does that to me,_ ’ Sean thought. ‘ _Looking at Elijah does that to me._ ’

He settled Elijah’s head onto his shoulder and turned slightly to look into his eyes. “Do you mind that I get a little carried away at times when we make love?”

Elijah’s eyes widened and he pressed a kiss to Sean’s chest… nuzzling him. “Mind?” he echoed doubtfully, his face expressing his disbelief. “Why would I mind? I mind that you worry about it, Sean. You need to trust me.”

“I DO trust you!” Sean spouted,

Elijah smiled and reached up to stroke Sean’s face. “Then trust that I’ll let you know if you ever get too rough. Though… I know it’ll never happen.”

Sean sighed, letting his fingertip slide, idly down Elijah’s body until it rested near the red blotch on Elijah’s leg. “I marked you,” he murmured. “Marked you here.”

Elijah stretched his head, trying to see. “I can’t see it. Move your hand.” When Sean complied, he laughed. “How ‘bout that! GREAT place for a hickey, Sean. I fucking LOVE it!”

“Happens every time,” Sean mumbled.

“What happens every time?”

“I get so… excited.”

Elijah laughed softly and stroked the back of his fingers down Sean’s blush. “You mean HOT, babes? You mean I get you HOT?”

Sean’s blush deepened. “Yeah. But…”

“But?” Elijah feigned astonishment.

“But more when…” Sean cleared his throat.

“When what?”

“When I’ve been looking at you,” Sean murmured, pressing his face against Elijah’s hair.

“Awww, Seanie,” Elijah grinned. “I’ll remember that. Anytime the lovemaking gets really hot I’ll figure it’s because you’ve been… looking at Elijah.”


End file.
